Life Starts Now
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: They met by chance in a little desert town, their lives becoming intertwined. How Fran and Balthier met, their secrets and adventures before becoming involved with Ashe's quest.
1. Viera and Thieves

A/N: I think Balthier's and Fran's relation is so amazing that I just for a long while wanted to do something like this. Finally I've gotten around to it. So this is set five years before FFXII, when Fran and Balthier first met. I had so much trouble with the two, especially since I wanted Balthier to be different when he was younger but still have that quality. Im nervous on how it came out. So please review and tell me how this is for a first chapter, please! Thank you so much for clicking on this and readin and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been forty-five years since she had left her Eruyt village resting peacefully and securely in the Golmore jungle, the Wood that had been her home for many centuries. She had wished to leave the Viera and her beloved sisters to see the world she had been isolated from.<p>

Every so often when her thoughts wandered to what the world was like, the Wood would whisper to her. It told her of the Humes that tried to travel through it. It told that they had all perished. The humes and other species that passed were weak and unimportant and not nearly as special as her and she should remain in her peaceful village. And for some while, she has done as the wood told her. She loved Eruyt, her loving sisters, the beautiful, kind Wood. But sometimes she did doubt what it softly spoke to her. There were many Humes out in Ivalice, many probably different from those who traveled through the Wodd. The idea captivated her. There had to be some that were different, somewhere in Ivalice, the world she had never been granted the chance to see. Someplace she'd never be able to see if she remained in her quiet, pleasant Wood.

Jote, the leader of the Viera and her elder sister, was against it and forbade it, thoroughly appalled that she would dare have her doubts. If she left the Wood, there would be no returning. Mjrn had begged for her to stay and said she would never be able to stand losing her sister.

She had seriously considered staying after hearing their words and please. And for some time, the idea drifted away. One day, however, as she pondered just before the border of the village, sitting o a twisted branch, something caught her eye. It was a beautiful ring of silver and deep red gems left by a Hume traveler. She thought it gorgeous and was amazed a Hume could create sucha thing. She kept it in her hand as she went to speak with her sister. Not to ask permission, but to tell her she was leaving and not returning to her beloved village and sisters' arms again.

"The Viera may begin as part of the Wood, but it is not the only end that we may choose," the Viera had told her sister as she was ready to depart. She no longer wished to be a child of the Wood.

It had been forty-five years since Fran had left the Wood. She now found herslef detesting the very Humes she had thrown everything away to experience.

* * *

><p>Fran sat quietly, casting icy glares at the Humes who passed along the busy streets. She gazed hard, but more softly, to the others species. She hated them all and would be happy if they all disappeared. Their existence simply left her disappointed. She had spent many years wandering through many countries and cities, for Viera has long lives to live, but found no satisfaction in Ivalice, ravanged by disease and war and wickedness. But there would be no possibility of ever returning to the life she truly loved and had foolishly given up.<p>

Her ears twitched when she heard yelling coming from not too far away. It seemed like someone was being chased, for she heard the crash of angry boots with her tall ears. She had nothing better to do, so the Viera woman stood up from her comfortable spot on the stone ledge and went to see if she could catch a glimpse of the pathetic actions of Humes.

It seemed a young, teenage Hume boy was being chased by some local bar goers. From what one of the beligerent drunks were screaming, she could guess the boy, probably sixteen or seventeen at the most, had gotten a little too close to his as well drunken girlfriend. Fran thought this stupid. Only Humes could get so violent over a stupid things. She had yet to see Seeq or Moogles do such pointless things. She then noticed that the boy's pursuers seemed to be hunters and armed and probably drunk enough to beat the boy to a rather nasty pulp. Even though she did detest them, she was not in the mood to watch so young a boy be beaten, Without mucg effort, she interveened, taking the teen by the wrist and elbowing one of the men in the neck, causinghim to instantly fall unconsious. She quickly took care of three more men. Frightened by the Viera's glare and strength, the others that remained ran off, leaving their friends in the street.

Once they were gone, she turned back to the Hume she had saved and saw that he looked rather shooken up. She released his arm from his protective grasp.

"Are you unharmed?" Fran asked, though she did not care too much about his answer.

"Y-yes. Thank you for helping me," the boy thanked, giving a curtious boy of the head. Fran recognized the accent. Despite being in Dalmasca, the teenager had a strong Archadian accent. She noticed something else, something glittering in his hands beneath heavily jeweled fingers, covered in too many oddly colored rings, was a beautiful necklace of gold and sapphires.

"What need does a Hume boy have with such jewelry?she asked, having a bad feeling.

"Well, one needs money right? I could get a good amount of gil for this. That woman at the bar was so drunk that I decided to take the opportunity," the boy explained, putting the necklace into his pocket with a slightly proud grin. Fran sighed. Had she known the boy was a thief, she would not have helped him.

"A petty theif," she called him bluntly, which quickly erased his grin.

"I'm no theif! I'm a sky pirate," he protested, puttin his hands behind his head. Fran almost laughed.

"A sky pirate? A child such as you? No need to say such foolish lies." FRan, now growing irritated and bored started to walk off. She had found the spot she had been relaxing at previously and was about to sit down when she spotted the young Hume from moments ago, trying to catch up with her. She kept walking, her very long limbs carrying her further away. For a moment she though she lost him until he surprised her by meeting her at the corner ahead. How he had got there so fast was beyond her.

"Why do you follow?" she asked annoyed, pushing pasthim.

"I wanted to know if I could repay you? Maybe a drink?"

"Viera have no need for such disgusting things, especially I. Leave me be."

"But-"

"Leave me be or shall I force you silent?" Fran threatened, shooting him a glare that he, surprisingly to Fran did not cringe at as most did.

"Fine I'll go then. Can I at least aske you your name though?" the yung man asked rather quietly. Fran sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot. If it would let him leave her in peace, she had no qualms wih giving her name.

"My name is Fran," she said, turning to leave. She thought for a moment and found herself speaking, not facing back. "And you, 'sky pirate'? What is your name?" The boy was obviously surprised that she still was speaking and not fleeing while she had the chance.

"Ffa-" The boy stopped himself, which confused the Viera. The brunette thought for a moment then gave a small smile.

"My name is Balthier."

* * *

><p>AN: This was harder to write than I expected. Especially trying to get down the way Fran speaks. Well, next chapter will hopefully be soon, whenever I get computer access. Please review and with it more chapters! Thank you again!


	2. Assumptions

A/N: Chapter 2. Fran and Balthier I don't see too much involved romantically, but I think no matter what they are the closest of friends. Not always though. At first I think Balthier thought her cool and Fran hated his guts. Hence when she is sort of a bitch in this chapter. Giving warning.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoy and please review, for it is very much appreciated. Have fun and thank you again^^

* * *

><p>She had no real reason to stay in the city, but unfortunately the path it seemed were more dangerous than usual, according to a traveler who had left the city of Rabanastre. Many of the beasts had become far more vicious than usual because of the disturbances to their habitats caused by the war. Fran decided it would be for the best to wait for them to settle down enough that it would no longer pose a problem. She found a place to stay for a few nights; it was a small inn in the northern part of town. Veira did not need much sleep, and they were not affected by temperatures much, but with the belligerent drunks, which seemed to appear everywhere as people drank their sorrows away, she did not wish to deal with such things.<p>

Fran wandered without destination through the streets. Early morning and the streets were rather bare save for a few people setting up shop or going about their daily business. She walked passed the city's aerodrome, which was no longer open since a few months ago. Despite the fact it was closed, she had heard a rumor that someone with an unusual airship had been seen trying to land there. It had not looked like any leisure craft or any military airship they had seen before. Some said that it had landed somewhere outside the city. Never being on an airship, she did not really cared about the information until it randomly popped into her head.

"Fran!" The Viera cringed when she heard her name. She knew that accent and now thoroughly regretted giving that Hume boy her real name. She turned to see him waving her, lightly jogging up to her. The silver haired woman turned back around and kept walking, ignoring Balthier. The boy still pursued her. "Don't walk so fast!" he complained, quickening his pace. She spun around and resisted the urge to punch him in his face.

"Why do you wish to be such a pest?" she growled at hm, but again it didn't seem to bother him. She assumed he knew he was being a pest for he simply shrugged with a smile, fiddling with one of his brightly colored ring on his slender fingers. "And would it not be wise for you to leave this town?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Yesterday were you not being chased by men wanting to kill you?" Fran reminded, wishing she had just simply let the drunks beat him to death. "Will they not try again if they see you?"

"They probably will. But I can't really leave. My airship isn't one being used in the war, but the Arcadians will definetly recognize it. Until my renovations are complete, I can't leave." Balthier explained, now walking beside her.

"You have an airship? I still fail to believe you." Balthier gave a small sigh.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me. It's true either way. Are you hungry?" Balthier asked, his disappointed face quickly being replaced with an eager grin.

"And why should I eat with a theif? I mean 'sky pirate'?" Fran asked coldly, loathing the idiot. Balthier pulled a small pile of gil from his pocket.

"My treat?"

* * *

><p>Why had she in the end come she was not sure. She had no real requirement for food but still she sat across from Balthier as he ordered his meal, being asked what she wanted. Fran shook her head at the waitress who left to go about her duties.<p>

"So you're a Viera?" Balthier asked rather dumbly.

"Is it not obvious?" Fran asked a little surprise, tugging lightly at her own ear to point out the most obvious proof. Balthier chuckled.

"true. I've just never seen one before."

"You are Arcadian, yes?" Fran asked. Balthier stayed silent for a moment, but the nodded his head, not meeting her eyes.

"I have been to the capitol and much of the Arcadian territory and I have seen Viera there. How can you say you have never seen one?" Balthier was again silent, playing with his rings. She noticed he seemed to do this whenever he was upset.

"It doesn't really matter. Anyway, why are you here? I thought Viera lived in Golmore," Balthier said, chaning the subject. He looked behind him looking for the waitress with his food. Fran as getting annoyed with him again. Was the Hume simply stupid or did he take pleasure in giving her a headache. He seemed like he had barely even lived in Ivalice and had stayed under a rock prior to their encounter.

"Are Humes supposed to be such fools? We can leave the Wood if we wish," Fran growled, tapping her foot against the wood floor. Balthier twisted his rings again.

"Sorry."

There was an odd silence as the waitress came a placed a small plate of food down for Balthier and asked again if Fran wanted anything. She again declined. Bathier started to eat, feeling much like an idiot with a very diminished appetite.

The Viera watched him as he ate. He had very good table manners compared to other humes she had seen who ate like starving Seeq. He was very thin, probably far thinner than what was healthy and she was surprised his gaudy jewelry didn't slip off his bony fingers. He glanced up at her, feeling her red eyes, with his own chocolate brown. The dark bags under them she had not paid much attention to before showed he had not had a good nights sleep in some time.

He politely offered her some of his food, Sighing, she took a bite of his egg so she no longer be pestered about it. She found it neither good or bad.

"May I ask you a question?" the Viera asked, placing the fork down onto the table as Balthier nibbled on the corner of his toast. He nodded. "Why do you insist on bothering me?"  
>"You saved me. Probably the nicest thing anyone's done for me since I left," Balthier shrugged his cheerful smile slowly receeding. She figured it wasn't the truth.<p>

"Since you left where?"  
>"...No place," Balthier sighed, slipping his jewlery on and off. The Viera waited for a moment for she expected him to continue. When he remained quiet and started to eat again, Fran stood up. She had centuries of her life left and mere minutes, an hour, was not much time to her, but he had completely wasted it.<p>

"I thank you for inviting me ,thief, but if you do not mind, I am leaving."Fran thanked with venom in her voice. She did not look back as sh left the restaurant, slamming the heavy door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since she had last seen the hume boy in the restaurant. She had been surprised when she didn't see the brunette 'sky pirate' rushing after her trying to talk to her. The Viera wondered what had happened to him? Had he tried his luck again at stealing jewels from drunks and ended up being beaten to death or had he simply left. She wondered then why she even cared at all.<p>

She herself was leaving the small city today. She had become tired of the repetitious faces of the humes and seeq and bangaa and decided to take her chances with the monsters and beasts of the desert. She had with her a new bow she had purchased from the weaponry shop near the inn she had stayed at and was ready to depart.

The heat did not bother her, but she did not like the glaring sun in her eyes. She felled several wolves when they lunged for her; Fran's arrows took only one shot to kill. She had collected a fair amount of pelts she could sell at the next town or to any passing merchant for some extra gil.

Not too far, the Viera noticed the sound of metalwork, a peculiar sound to hear in the desert. Intrigued, she decided to investigate It took her nearly half an hour to find an airship, badly hidden in the terrain. It looked like none of the airships she had ever seen. It was not massive, but still rather large, and seemed to be under work. It looked like a skilled team of mechanics must have been working on it. Oddly though she saw nobody.

Fran walked around the outside of the ship, looking for some sign of a living being, but she saw no one, only heard. There did not seem to be any easy access into the airship either. She was about to give up when a bullet came whizzing toward her head. Had she not have heard it, she would have been killed, shot dead in the back of the skull. The bullet grazed her dark cheek. If what had grazed her had not been a silent shot, she would have screamed at the idiot she saw who shot at her.

"Fran?" Balthier near dropped his gun when he saw whom it as he had almost killed. The brunette hume rushed over to the Viera in a panic. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you; I thought you were an Imperial or something." With a glare, Fran pointed to her throat. Realizing the bullet had silenced her, he cast a quick vox.

"You stupid child!" Fran shouted. She slammed her fist into the boy's face and he fell backwards onto the ground. Clutching his right cheek, he actually started to laugh.

"I deserved that," he laughed, picking himself up. "I really m sorry though. I just thought you were someone else."

"Are you so paranoid that you shoot anything that comes near? Why are you hear anyway?" Fran interrogated, realizing that the boy was not wearing his usual white shirt, but was shirtlessand covered in blotches of oil and grease and sand. It made sense that he would use a gun. He looked so weak and skinny he would never last long in a battle of blades.

"I told you I was working on my airship, didn't I?" Balthier sighed, wiping away the sweat from his brow. Fran was shocked the boy had been telling the truth.

"Alone?" Balthier nodded.

"It's hot out here. Do you want to go inside?" he asked, taking the rings from his pocket and placing them onto his grimy fingers. Normally, she would have refused, especially since the brat had actually tried to kill her, intentionally or not, but for some reason she could not leave without answers.

"Very well, but only if you answer at least one of my questions."  
>"...What is it?"<br>"Why are you so worried about the Imperials? Are you not Arcadian yourself?" Fran asked, not willing to let him change the subject this time. Balthier gave a weak smile and looked up at the vast sky.

"If they'll find me, they will take me back," Balthier mumbled looking at a passing cloud. Fran scoffed.

"Return to Arcadian prison?" she guessed. She knew the boy was a thief and stealing an imperial airship probably had a rather large penalty. Balthier shot her a glare.

"Must you always think me some petty thief?" he growled, heading up the to the airship. Fran followed, not letting him escape.

"Then where?" Fran persisted. Balthier stopped just in front of the closed steel doors.

"If they found me, they would take me back home."  
>"So you are a runaway? A spoiled little Hume child who fled? Pathetic. I left my Wood to see the world of Ivalice, hoping to see something worth throwing everything away. I have not, and you are no exception. What did you leave for? I can never go back home. Do not complain when you still have people who wish for your return, you ungrateful brat!" Fran yelled, never feeling so angry before, or letting out so much emotion before. The boy was unbelievable. A spoiled Arcadian brat. Being brought back to his family was nothing terrifying. He probably had a loving family and a promising life. She wished for nothing more than her sisters coming to bring her back to the wood, but that would never happen.<p>

Balthier's dark eyes looked straight at the Viera, but his sight was not there. They flooded with sadness and fear as his mind was elsewhere. He did not speak for some time before he shocked Fran.

He started giggling, bursting out into near hysterical laughter he could barely contain.

"You do indeed know me so well. I had an absolutely perfect. I had a wonderful family and the brightest future. But as a little brat, I threw a tantrum and ran away. You are very right on all points!" Balthier laughed with a smile, but she could see in his eyes he was absolutely furious. She had been very wrong in her accusations and regretted blowing up the way she had.

Still with a beaming smile and wiping away a pot of grease from his swollen cheek, he went inside the airship, large metal doors closing shut, locking the Viera out to deal with the horrible feeling of guilt.

* * *

><p>AN: I can not focus to save my life unless I have music so I'm so glad I have some of the soundtrack. I went to my library and was randomly looking through the Cds and found selections from the Final Fantasy XII soundtrack. I almost squealed in joy. Anyway, it got me through this.

I really did love coming up with shirtless Balthier. If only he was shirtless at least once in the game! I wouldve died of happiness.

Anywho, I Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pleasepleaseplease review! The more reviews, the quicker it'll all come out! Thank you again for stopping by and reading!


	3. Shards of Truth and Lies

A/N: Chapter 3. Meant to come out with it quicker but I was too lazy to type it up all in one go.

I am really bad with any sort of action so the later part of this chapter will be absolutely crappy.

Things start to come together a little in this chapter, so I sort of like it. Hope you all do.

Please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>It was almost nightfall and still there was no sign that the boy would come out. Fran sat on a boulder just to the side of the enormous vessel, waiting. She did not know why she was still doing this, but she could not leave until she apologized to him for her assuming words. She did not like the horrific feeling of guilt of causing his eyes to turn so pained.<p>

A deep rumbling broke her gaze from the airship to the sky off in the distance. In the sky was an airship she defiantly knew to be Arcadian, just as colossal as Balthier's. It was not one of the larger airships either, but was big enough of an airship that it could help raise the death toll quite easily in Dalmasca. Whichever city was its target would be in trouble. To her surprise, it landed in the distance. Fran began to fear for her and the boy's safety. Her grip on her boy tightened. She would wait patiently.

Half an hour and still nothing. She had been outside Balthier's ship for three hours now and so it was dark now and the cries of wolves and beast rang out through the night air. She was almost ready to give up and leave when the airship opened up, Balthier peering out down at her.

"You're still here?" He asked somewhat bewildered. He was buttoning up his white shirt as he came down from the ship. It seemed he just emerged from a bath for his hair was still wet and he was far cleaner than a few hours prior.

"I wished to apologized," Fran explained rather quietly, feeling worse when she noticed his eyes were red and swollen. He looked as though he had been crying. She forced her eyes to look away and remember the Arcadian airship. She could they were close enough to be a worry, but their exact location she could not tell.

"Don't worry about it," Balthier shrugged.

"Why must I not?"

"You don't know who I am and I don't know who you are. If you want to make assumptions go ahead since you don't know how my life actually was." Fran knew it. He was still very much annoyed with her.

"No it was not right for me to assume." A sound caught her attention. They were far too close for comfort. "But this matter little right now. There are imperials here. Very close."

"So it seems," Balthier said with a smirk. He raised his gun he had had at his side and aimed somewhere into the dark and fired. To her surprise, it seemed he had hit his mark. There was the loud sound of crashing metal, a soldier in their oversized armor. Balthier was ready to fire again, moving across the sand to get good aim. He was about to fire again when three imperials stepped out into view. Fran felt her blood run cold. In the middle in beautiful golden armor was a judge. Why on Ivalice would a judge be here just to bring back to child to Arcadia? Balthier still kept his gun at the ready as the judge began to speak.

"Judge Ffamran meid Bunansa. We have orders to bring you back to the Imperial City of Arcades. We wish not to bring you back by force but if necessary we shall. Will you come quietly?" The Judge raised his arm and the two soldiers at his side drew their blades.

Fran looked back at 'Balthier' unable to formulate any word. This Hume child, barely old enough to be considered a man, was an Arcadian judge? It was all to confusing, even for the intelligent Viera.

"I left for a reason, you do know. I feel it would be best that you and your men leave here before somebody gets hurt," Balthier smirked confidently, shooting his gun into the air to prove he meant his words. The judge sighed. With a wave of his hand the two at his side and three more from behind rushed forward with their blades drawn and bloodthirsty. He fired shooting the armors weak shots, mainly in the joints and in the neck. He was about to deliver the final shot to one when an arrow penetrated the armor and stuck deep into the flesh, ripping the blood vessels.

Fran readied another arrow. This was not her battle to fight but she refused to let him fight alone. She quickly took out two more while Balthier continued his kills. All that was left was one more soldier and the judge. She was about kill the soldier when golden armor appeared beside her. His great sword was raised, ready to kill her for interfering and he was too close to him to do anything. Her only chance was to run but she found herself frozen for the first time in her life. She was going to die.

She heard the blade come down but she felt no pain or cold metal. Only a large impact as Balthier shoved her out of the way to the ground. With astonished eyes, the Viera watched as Balthier's blood pour onto the sand. He hadn't taken the full blade; he had moved just in time but there was a still a deep, vertical gash across his ripped shirt.

Anger in his dark eyes, the boy plunged a sword he had taken from one of the fallen men into one of the weak spots of the judge's armor, the side of the abdomen. He stabbed again and again, the judge's own blood spewing out onto the sand and onto the brunette. Finally the boy stopped and tossed the blood red sword to the sand as the man in golden armor collapsed. The judge tried to grab for his sword but after a moment he was still. For the longest time Balthier stared at the corpse. After a moment, he turned back to Fran, who was still on the ground. She had been too overwhelmed to even stand back up.

"Are you hurt?" He took her by the arm and helped the Viera to her feet. She noticed his bloody hands were shaking.

"No. But you-" Balthier put up a hand to stop her. He gave a weak smile.

"Don't worry about this."

"May I heal you?"

"I've had worse, so I'll be fine," Balthier promised. "Now shall we go before more of them show up?" Fran nodded and followed the brunette into the airship. It was far nicer than she expected. It was clean and incredibly vast, seeing several dozen doors leading to all sorts of rooms. He grabbed a towel a placed it over his wound and looked back at her.

"I though your ship was unable to fly."

"I can fly fine. But I needed to alter it so nobody would recognize it. When I fled Arcades I stole this airship from my father's laboratory, a prototype of a future warship. But seeing as this place isn't safe, I might as well," Balthier explained, looking down at his own blood. Fran wished he would let him heal him.

"I see."

"Well I have plenty of space so just grab a room and rest," Balthier said pointed across to the many door. I won't be too long. Then we'll talk." He was about to leave her when she asked another question.

"Why did you not tell me Ffamran was your name when we met?" Balthier looked back with a sad smile.

"Because my name is Balthier. Ffamran died a long time ago."

He left her now and Fran wished things were simpler to understand. She was actually starting to miss the spoiled Hume thief she had imagined him to be. It would have made things less complicated that way. The Viera decided to find herself a room until he was done, which couldn't be too long. She could already feel the purr of the engine. She opened on door and found herself in a long hall. She examined inside. Each was nice and simple rooms and looked as though they were inhabited. In her search she found one door slightly opened. She figured that must've been Balthier's and decided not to peek inside. She decided to pick the room next to it.

* * *

><p>She had never been in an airship and when she felt the ship move almost unnoticeable she found herself somewhat eagerly out of one of the windows. The sand clouded up below, the night sky and stars taking up her vision. It was beautiful.<p>

"Enjoying the view?"

"That was fast."

"I do know how to operate one well enough."

"I see," Fran muttered, looking back at the brunette who was still holding the towel and looking very pale. "Please, will you not let me heal you?"

"I told you I've had worse." He cringed slightly as he sat down on the corner of her bed. Fran lightly hit him on the back of the head.

"Even so if it is not treated infection could set in. Either way it seems painful," Fran pointed out, sitting down next to him. Balthier sighed. He removed his bloody, tattered shirt, for it was ruined now and Fran examined the injury. It seemed painful but it was not life threatening. What disturbed her were the many scars that surrounded it. Some were old, others recent. She cast a curative spell and the wound closed until it was gone, not leaving any scar for itself.

"You are attacked like this often?" Fran asked, looking for a reason behind so many scars. Some even looked like burns. Balthier shook his head, balling up the bloody rags and standing up.

"No. Typically the people I used to deal with as a judge were unarmed and could never attempt to hurt me," Balthier said softly. The color that was starting to return to his face was draining as he thought.

"Then how did you acquire so many scars?"

"Doesn't matter. So what are you going?" Balthier asked, leaning against the wall. Fran hadn't really thought about it much.

"I do not as of yet. I have no real destination."

"Then how about you mull it over tonight. You can tell me in the morning and I'll drop you off there," the boy suggested, now heading for the door. The Viera nodded and the door closed lightly behind him. The Viera stared at the door for a moment before turning her gave out the window at the endless black sky.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be better somewhat I hope. Reviews are highly appreciated! 3 


	4. Partners

A/N: For some reason I make Viera seem as though they dont physically need anything. They don't need sleep really nor do they need sleep. I also enjoyed the upcoming scene with Balthier. ^^

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. Please review and give me your opinion, comments, suggestions, etc. Its all appreciated!

* * *

><p>Viera did not need much sleep. An hour was far longer than most ever slept in a day. So after a few minutes with her eyes closed, lying on the comfortable bed, Fran found herself awake again and unsure what to do. She wondered if the young Hume had already gone to sleep or not. She listened to see if she could hear soft breaths from the room just next to her with her powerful ears. However, there were no calm slumbering breaths, but tiny sobs. She knew she would not be able to stand the rest of the night listening to him like she was. Standing up and removing her loud stilettos she had forgotten to remove earlier, she slipped out of her room and into the dark hall. There was no light spilling out from under the door.<p>

She opened the door slightly, enough to peer inside. The room was rather plain, but it was hard to see with no light. The Viera could see Balthier's form on his bed and he did not seem to be awake. Moving as quietly as she could, she walked over to his bed and bent down so her face was close to his.

He was crying a mumbling in his sleep, his body slightly shaking. Not sure why, she lightly stoked his hair, which was surprisingly soft. He seemed to calm down a little at her touch. Still an occasional tear rolled down his cheek and mumbles continued to escape, begging for something she couldn't understand. What the Hume had been through whether it was from tonight or from his past had an enormous mental impact on him. She couldn't understand. She had always lived a happy life in her village with her beloved sisters. She couldn't imagine what had happened to him.

She sat down on the floor next to the bed and continued to run her elongated fingers lightly through his brunette hair. Eventually his cries stopped, only for a moment,

"…mother…" He began to softly weep once more.

* * *

><p>Balthier woke up to an empty room and a headache. He could tell he had been crying in his sleep again. He hated sleeping, his nightmares occurring more than usual since running away. His father, his life as a judge, isolation. He wanted to leave everything behind him, even his own name, but still it haunted him. He raised his hand to his head. Unlike more normal nights however, he had one comforting moment in his dream; he could have sworn he dreamt of his mother, stroking his hair like she always had done when he was a child.<p>

Figuring Fran already up, for it was already almost noon, Balthier quickly got dressed, throwing on his clothes fast and grabbing his jewelry. He kicked the door closed as he slipped them onto his fingers and went to go find the Viera.

"Good morning Fran," he said brightly as he found her exploring the ship. He finger brushed his hair.

"Do you not mean good afternoon?" she joked, pointing to one of the clocks in the room. Balthier chuckled.

"I guess your right. So did you think about where you're going next? This ship can go just about anywhere," Balthier said, looking out at the sky. He did not particularly want Fran to leave; he enjoyed her company and dreaded being alone. But he knew that even though she had saved him twice, she was not fond of him and would probably be glad to leave.

Fran joined him in gazing out the window. From a bird's eye view, the world of Ivalice looked hopeful and different from the world she had been disgusted with. Below was a beautiful port, the glittering sea crashing against the pier. She had visited Balfohiem before and found it detestable, vile pirates of sky and sea drinking and fighting, but now it all looked unbelievable. The world changed so much this way.

Fran didn't know if she wanted to continue wandering the way she had been doing. Forty-five years and it seemed she hadn't seen anything at all. Her view changed to the boy. She did not want to leave him either. He as well was not she was expected at all. The boy was, from what she gathered from his mutterings, always alone and saddened. She wanted that to end for reasons that puzzled her. She had actually started to grow attached. She gave a small smile that did not go unnoticed.

"What?"

"Would you have me come with you?" Fran asked looking back at the sparkling blue. Balthier looked back at her wide eyed and bewildered.

"You want to come with me?" Balthier gaped at the Viera. Fran nodded, her silver ponytail bouncing. "Why? I thought you hated me?"

"I did. But then I thought you might be the Hume who is different from the others. The one I wished to meet," Fran explained, looking the boy in his eyes. He was without a doubt far different from the Humes she had hated. She wanted him to show her a different Ivalice than the one she saw.

Balthier was silent for a moment before he let out a laugh. He took Fran's long hand into his own, a gesture that surprised her. He gave a squeeze and shook her hand.

"Then I guess that makes us partners!"

* * *

><p>AN: Last line is my favorite for some reason.

Next chapter will come eventually. Review will make it come out sooner!

Til next time loves! Toodleoo


	5. A Little More

A/N: I've gotten a lot of work done on this story since I've mainly been doing these at school.

Yet again, I'm horrid with any sort of action so I hope this came out okay. The first of their heist, I just had to do it.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Its completely wanted appreciated and the blood that runs in my views! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Fran lay quietly, looking up at the plain white ceiling. The room smelt of dirt and booze, a repulsive smell to her. Since Hume noses weren't as sharp, the odor did not bother Balthier as much. The brunette pirate was counting their gil they had acquired through selling of animal pelts and horn, putting some of it aside for expenses such as the inn they were staying in and food.<p>

It had been almost two weeks since she decided to join Balthier in whatever he was doing. He claimed it was sky pirating. She just wanted a different view of Ivalice. Things were not going as first thought. They had arrived in a rather large Dalmascan city that was far from any of the major targets of war, especially Rabanastre, and were planning their next step. They didn't have much money, so they had to steal and sell their loot to make ends meet. Unfortunately, it seemed the only thing that they could easily steal was small bits of jewelry. Fran felt more disgusted with herself than the room.

Balthier looked up at the Viera curiously.

"You okay?"

"How can you Humes put up with such odor?" Fran grumbled, feeling sick to her stomach. Balthier laughed.

"Guess there are some good things about being Hume. Shall we get some fresh air then?" Balthier stood up, tossing the small amount of gil into the pouch. Fran followed, eager to leave the filthy room. The two walked down from the second floor to the spacious dining hall. As they went Balthier awed how despite her over the top stilettos, which were common for Viera because of their long feet, she did not trip and fall down the stairs.

The two sat down at one of the tables and waited for the food. As usual Fran had nothing. Viera had no need for food but Humes on the other hand were not quite the same. The brunette looked positively starving but she noticed he never ordered or ate much food. He had almost nothing on the airship as well. Fran worried slightly about his health. When the waitress came around to deliver the breakfast, Fran ordered another plate.

"You finally got hungry?" Balthier asked, slicing into thin meat. Fran shook her head. When the food arrived, Fran pushed the plate over in his direction.

"You need eat more," Fran instructed, reclining slightly in the wooden chair. Balthier sighed, pushing the plate away despite the hungry glint in his eye.

"I'm fine. I'm eating aren't I," Balthier protested, waving his egg around and then eating it to prove his point.

"Not enough."

"I'll eat when we have gil. Until then I'm not going to make a glutton of myself on less than three hundred gil." He pushed the plate back over to her. "I haven't seen you eat either. At least have what you ordered."

"Balthier, eat it or I will force you to eat it."

"Fine," Balthier squeaked, knowing she would probably act on her threat. Despite his argument he was fine eating so little until they got some money, the food on that plate disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Fran had decided to walk about the city looking for any useful shops while Balthier made a thief of himself. She refused to take any part in it and refused to acknowledge that was how they got their money. It was shameful.

She was still not satisfied with how things were turning out. She was expecting the boy to show her Ivalice in new light but he had failed to do so yet. She was not one to have any, but she had faith things would change. And even if they did not, she would probably find herself still accompanying him.

She had bought herself some new arrows laced with deadly poison and Balthier new bullets and was about to head back to the inn, where they had planned to meet, when she saw Balthier running over to her. He seemed a little out of breath when he finally stopped in front of her, panting through a stupid grin.

"What is wrong with you?" Fran asked shaking her head. Why did he always insist on running everywhere?

"You know how you say you're tired of stealing small things and just barely getting buy?"

"I believe it is you who is doing the thievery," Fran corrected, tossing him the just bought shots. He put them into the pouch attached to his belt as he talked.

"Very funny. Well, not far from here there's a city near Rabanastre. Apparently in order to protect some of the royal treasures from the war, they stored some rather priceless items there," Balthier informed with a devious smile. She never showed much variation in her expression, but Balthier could see the flabbergasted look in her red eyes.

"You wish to steal royal treasures?" Fran asked, trying to comprehend as the two started heading back to the inn. "Are you mad?"

"You don't think we could do it?" Balthier said, fixing his hair. He gave a glance to his partner, who simply shrugged.

"I have no doubt we could pull it off, but I we are caught, the reparations of the crime could be execution. This is not simply stealing a necklace from a woman in a tavern," Fran explained, meeting his look. She was confident in her own abilities, but she was still unsure. She did not particularly like the idea of being in imprisoned, executed, or whatever other punishment they might be subjected to.

"I'm well aware of that. If there was no danger, where would be the fun in it?" Balthier reasoned with a smile. Fran sighed. They might as well. But she would murder him if his stupidity got them caught.

* * *

><p>Or perhaps it was the overwhelming stench of the sewers that would cause her to murder him. She knew they could not simply waltz in, but she had not expected wandering about in the sewer. It took every bit of will power to keep her face neutral as her sensitive nose was screaming. Balthier too was bothered by the foul odor, covering his nose with a handkerchief. He offered one to her but she refused, pretending she was fine.<p>

She was not sure how he came upon a map of the sewers and their exits, but somehow the duo managed to find the opening indicated on the map. It was a crack in the stone, barely large enough to slip through. Cautious, Balthier managed to squeeze his lanky body through the small opening and into the dimly lit room filled with boxes of potions and phoenix downs. For once she was glad he was so skinny or else this would not have worked. Following behind him more easily than him, Fran made her way inside, glad to be out of the putrid smell. Moving aside the boxes that hid the narrow passage, they pulled out their weapons.

Grabbing some of the room's inventory just in case, the brunette peered out of the doorway. There were no guards around, but if there was treasure of such value they had to be somewhere near. Balthier led, glancing occasionally at his map even though it was little help; it was the map of sewers only. Frustratingly glaring at the map, he almost turned a corner when Fran grabbed him by his collar. She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Fool. Watch wear you are going," Fran whispered into his ear. He had not seen the glowing red trap that lay just beneath the tiles and would have triggered it is he had taken another step. "This is the third one you almost set off."

They wandered for nearly fifteen minutes and still they had not seen a single guard around. Both of them were feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

"This is too easy," Fran commented in a hushed tone.

"If this is royal treasure though there must be some sort of defenses," Balthier shrugged, his tight on his gun growing tighter. The map he had used was now neatly folded in his pocket and he was focused on his steps. Fran pointed just beyond. From the highly decorated door, they assumed that they had finally found it. Looking around again for guards, the two hurried to the door and pushed it open. It was indeed the treasure room.

Mountains of gold and gemstones, tapestries and fine linen, goblets and strange works of art. Abundance of everything. Balthier started to laugh gleefully. It was far more than he expected. It was far more fun and rewarding than stealing from drunks. Fran was not as cheerful. It all did not seem right; it was far too easy for something so valuable. She felt sick when she heard a deep rumbling from behind her, which confirmed her fear.

The two whipped around to face a giant wyvern, climbing klutzily over the mounds of gold. It let out an angry growl as it bared its razor sharp teeth. Balthier yet again laughed, like an excited child. He never failed to surprise her.

"Now this is what I was hoping for!" Balthier cheered, aiming his gun at the reptilian beast. Fran gave a smile as well; readying her knew poison bow and arrows. He was right. It was much more fun this way.

* * *

><p>AN: God, my geography of Ivalice is horrible. Lets just say most of this story is in Dalmasca. Just in a bunch of random places.

Anywho, I wanted to discuss Balthier's appearance. His hair is his normal short but he does not have his earings or his vest. But other than that he looks relatively the same. Very thin and not exactly like the Balthier we all know and love. Just felt like saying a little on that.

Anyway, next chapter will hopefully come out tomorrow or Thursday. Til then, thank you and please review


	6. Rush

A/N:I had fun with the battle here even though its rather horrible. Hope you all enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Perhaps this was the feeling Fran had been looking for, a pure adrenaline rush she would not show on her face but in the grip of her bow as she shot an arrow into one of the wyvern's eyes, causing it to cry out in horrific pain. With its massive claws, it swiped across the room. Fran diving to the ground and Balthier jumping backward, barely missing death, they managed to avoid the attack and started firing their weapons. However, its thick hide was not easily wounded and for some while it seemed everything seemed useless. Luckily, the poison in her arrows was finally beginning to take its effect, the deadly substance slowing the beast's movements and slowly draining away its health. But it would take forever if they simply waited until it died of poisoning and though it was weakening it still attacked with all the same monstrous force.<p>

Balthier fired another mud shot, aiming for the leg, and the wyvern's good eye began to cloud up. With loud roars, it began to claw randomly, blinded by the bullets effect.

Taking the opportunity, Fran gathered the mist she could feel was collected inside of her a cast powerful water spell, making the beast flail and howl. The entire room was now soaked, the gold glistening beautifully. Mixed in with the treasures, Balthier noticed, was a beautiful diamond sword. He was not as strong with a sword against an enemy of such size.

"Fran!" Fran turned to see a sword flying towards her, which she caught easily by the hilt. Their normal weapons would not be enough to bring it down. The brunette continued to shoot as a distraction as Fran snuck up from behind.

Balthier took out the other eye, red-hot blood splashing down onto the tile. He aimed another shot, trying to finish off its leg but was quickly stopped as a giant paw slammed against him, slamming him painfully into the wall. The boy barely managed to stand, deep gashes in his side. The wyvern was about to attack again when Fran, using the diamond sword, came from behind, slicing off one of its great wings.

The wyvern could no longer bear its own weight on its bloody legs and collapsed to the floor, which caused the floor to shudder. It was to weak from blood loss and poison to keep going. Balthier gave an exhausted laugh.

Fran put away her bow and handed Balthier the sack they had brought. The two filled it with the most beautiful of treasures, everything they could fit. With as much as they had, they could live quite happily for some long time. They were about to leave the treasure room when the brunette smiled. He took the blade and used it to remove a few of the dark scales from its body. They could get a decent amount of gil just for the scales.

Sack over their shoulder, the two ran back out into the hall, weapons still in hand. It wasn't long until the Dalmascan guards, surprised anyone could escape the wyvern's clutches, blocked them off, swords and spears at the ready.

"Halt!" the guards screamed. Balthier gave a look to Fran, who responded with an understanding nod. Balthier fired his gun into the crowd of guards, shooting them only in the legs. Those who he missed or were not targets yet met with Fran's fists or stiletto shoe in their face. It only took less than a minute for all the men to be on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Let us go," Fran insisted, pulling on his hand. He nodded and followed her, turning back for only a second to give a mocking wave.

Running down the halls, the pathway much clearer now, they made it back to the storeroom. Shoving away the boxes they slipped through the crack in the wall back into the disgusting sewer. There was a moment of panic when the bag would not fit, for it was too large, but by taking some of the gold out and slipping it through individually until it was thin enough, they managed. Tossing everything back in and pulling out their sewer map, the two ran through the rat infested passage, trying to find their way back to where their airship lay in wait for them.

They ran until the pipelines ended, spilling out into the wasteland of filth. Both hated jumping down into a puddle of sewage, both feeling ready to vomit, but they had no choice. Running through the muck, it was not far from the airship. It was in view after only a few minutes until they took to the sky, treasure in hand.

Balthier instantly ran to his room, already taking off his clothes in the hall, to bathe. Before he slammed the door shut, he shouted, "If I ever suggest doing something like this again and suggest sewers, hit me!" Fran gave a smile, definitely willing to do so since the stench of it would linger for sometime. Looking down at herself, covered in filth and blood, she decided to head back to her own room to bathe as well.

* * *

><p>Balthier lay in the bathtub for some time, letting his aching body relax. He laughed lightly. He couldn't think of a more wondrous time. He even wished to do it again despite the wounds in his side, which was gradually turning the water a light pink. With a weak cure spell, he healed the gashes as best he could.<p>

Holding a small gold trinket in his hand, he looked beneath at his many rings.

What would he think if he saw 'Balthier', thieving as he had just done? He hoped he would be pissed.

* * *

><p>AN: I like the last line. Anyway, another chapter'll be out really soon. Please review and I hope you will continue to read!


	7. Kin

A/N: Ah another chapter. This is pretty much just me being mean to Balthier and using Fran to do my dirty work. Toward the end I came up with why Balthier constantly refers to himself as the leading man, but it turned out really stupid sounding but I didn't know how to change it so bear with it lol.

Hope you enjoy it either way and please review when you finish! Thank you!

* * *

><p>It seemed their plundering had been worth it. They had made millions of gil by selling the gold and gems all over Ivalice, still keeping some for themselves of course. Though Fran had no physical need to eat, but still she did indulge herself in some of the delicious meal that Balthier had had the inn prepare for them. Giant slabs of meat and vegetables and sauces and the best desserts that was available, all finely cooked and delicious. Fran had a particular fondness for the sweet cakes.<p>

And as she had expected, Balthier was positively starving. It seemed he indeed loved to eat, but was too stubborn to admit it. He was careful not too spill anything on his new embroidered vest he had recently bought from an Archadian merchant that was passing through the Tchita Uplands. He complained it was uncomfortable, but still he insisted on wearing it. Fran nibbled on the delicious carrot cake as she watched him try to politely stuff his face.

"I told you that you needed to eat more," Fran commented as he drained his bottle of imported Bhujerban mahdu. Balthier laughed.

"You always have to be right don't you?" Balthier joked. Fran helped herself to a bottle of mahdu as well. Might as well celebrate right.

"But of course."

She had not drunk alcohol before. It tasted odd and burned the back of her throat, but she had to admit she enjoyed it. She sighed. What would her sisters think of her if they saw her now? Drinking and stealing like a filthy Hume. They'd be horrified and utterly disgusted. She wondered what they were doing as of now in the Wood. Fran couldn't help but feel lonely without them.

"You okay Fran?" Balthier asked, noticing the sad expression. He was an idiot at times, but he was indeed observant,

"I was thinking of the Wood, and of my sisters," Fran explained quietly as a waitress came by to clear some of their plates from the table.

"You have siblings?"

"Yes. My elder sister, Jote, is leader of the Viera. My younger sister is Mjrn. She is a sweet child." Fran stopped herself before she started reminiscing and causing herself to be more depressed. She tossed her plate into the pile. The waitress came by to pick up more plates as they were quickly accumulating and Balthier flashed her a dashing, flirtatious smile with his thanks, causing the woman to blush. Fran rolled his eyes. It seemed wherever they went, he would flirt with every tavern woman, so long as they had some spark of beauty.

"You should not do that," Fran remarked on his annoying habit.

"Do what?" he asked, confused, putting down his fork thinking she was talking about some eating habit he didn't realize.

"Flirt with every woman you see."

"I don't flirt with you do I?" The old wish of wanting to punch him in the face was resurfacing.

"Every place we have gone to, you always flirt. It is annoying," Fran grumbled, glaring at him.

"But that's what the leading man is supposed to do," Balthier smiled, sipping the last little bit of his rich brown mahdu. Fran raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" She was praying she hadn't heard probably the most idiotic thing to leave the man's lips as of now. "Leading man?"

"It's the leading man's job to spread a little of his charm wherever he goes, don't you agree? Of course, my love will be given only to one," Balthier explained. Fran, for the first time in her life, laughed. He looked back shocked at the fact she was laughing and at him.

"A leading man? You? Of what? It doesn't make any sense at all? You are delusional," Fran chuckled down as she tried to quell her laughter. Balthier shot her a glare.

"Shut up. Besides, they," he pointed behind him to a waitress who was helping another customer, "don't mind at all. Maybe you're jealous and secretly find me irresistible?" Balthier suggested, bracing himself.

"Irresistible? You are annoying, arrogant, you are centuries younger than I, you wear too much jewelry, you have the urge to run everywhere, you obsess over your clothes, you lie, steal, and gamble, you drink though you are underage, you fiddle with your damn rings whenever you are upset, which drives me mad, you almost shot me before, you don't look where you are going, you are overconfident, bratty, and all together an absolute headache!" Fran stopped to catch her breath; she had not expected herself to rant like that. She glared back up at Balthier who looked like he had just been hit in the face with a fish.

"What the hell? You really don't like me, do you?" Balthier sighed, his appetite lost. He started to roll around some of his vegetables with his fork.

"I have to like you somewhat to endure your company," Fran said, know feeling a little bad. "So where did you come up with this idea of the leading man."

"Books," Balthier said vaguely, his cheeks growing pink. Fran persisted.

"Books? Tell me what kind of books and I'll take back everything I said," Fran smiled, feeling the answer would be rather enjoyable. Balthier grumble and chugged down a bottle of mahdu.

"My sister Angeline romance novels." Fran nearly choked on the piece of bread she was eating.

"Your sister's-"

"I had finished reading all of my books and near all the books in our study. So my sister offered her books." Balthier explained rather embarrassed, refusing to look at the Viera. Fran resisted more chuckles. She never would have expected this. She wanted to make a comment, but had to stop and cover her smile.

"She kept ranting how they were the ideal and its everyone's fantasy to find their prince charming or whatever it was supposed to be. So why not be one? Besides, you get many perks this way. I can assure you the bill will be fifteen percent less."

"You are indeed a strange one, evil as well. You seem like you were close to your sister?"

"Yes. I was the youngest in my family and my two elder brothers hated me or failed to acknowledge I was even alive. But my elder sister practically never left me alone, doting on me constantly," Balthier explained rather sadly, finally finishing on his plate with a content, full stomach.

"That was, as Jote told me, how I was with Mjrn. Was your sister upset about your leaving?" Fran remembered she acted like a loving mother in her sister's stead for Mjrn. She again missed the Wood.

"She didn't mind. She passed away about six years ago. She was the last of my siblings to pass, since the plagues did hit Arcadia as well as Dalmasca, though not as strongly." Balthier got up from the table to go pay the bill. He did not feel like talking any longer, for he had already spoken more than he really wanted to say to her.

Balthier had the strange ability to make Fran feel absolutely horrible without much effort and she hated that fact. She hated not knowing anything about him until it could strike a nerve with either of them. Fran made a promise to herself she would learn as much as she could as she traveled with him. She downed the rest of her mahdu and joined him. She rolled his eyes as he tried to seduce the waitress into a discount.

* * *

><p>AN: If I remembered right, the plagues that killed Vaan's parents happened before Dalmasca fell to Arcadia so thats how Balthier lost his siblings. Wanted them to perish. It took me forever to come up with the whole leading an backstory. It came out so bad, but you don't just all of a sudden start calling yourself the leading man. So his sister influenced him since he read far too much. And I think I had too much fun making Fran be mean.

Anyway, I hope you continue to read and I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you can. Thank you!


	8. Painful Memories and Vanishing Acts

A/N: It took me forever to type this up. I kept getting distracted by Final Fantasy character dancing to Shakira-_- Its so addicting. Anyway, sorry for taking so long on this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to those who have been so kind as to read this story and review! Balthierfan6828, Urorl, NickyNinja! Thank you guys for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this next little chapter of this humble little story!

Please review! It is much appreciated! Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>"Angeline?"<em>

_Her skin was burning hot under his small fingers despite her grey color. Her long brown hair had lost all healthy sheen and her chocolate eyes had lost most of its light. She could barely remain consious. She weakly gave a smile and placed her hand on his cheek._

_"Why are you crying Ffamran?" He hadn't noticed but hot tears were streaming down his face. Ffamran shook his head, wiping away. He heard a near inaudible chuckle. "What kind of leading man would cry?"_

_He knew his sister hated when she cried, but she was all the young boy had left. His two brothers had succumbed to the same illness, and his father was no family of his. Cid had abandoned his own daughter. His reasoning had been as long as he had one son left, there was no need for Angeline. Medical treatment cost gil. He had been able to deal with his beatings, but leaving his sister to die was too much._

_"I'm not crying," he mummbled. Another giggle came but was soon consumed with mad coughing. Crimson trickled down her chin onto the sheets._

_"Sister!"_

Balthier woke up to find hot tears streaming down his face and buried his face in his pillow. First he had dreamt of his mother, now memories of his sister had started to flood back into his dreams. Ever since he had left Arcadia he was plagued by their memory, but it wasn't until he had talked with Fran that he remembered such memories of Angeline. His hands were shaking. Whether out of sorrow or rage at his father he did not know.

"Balthier? Are you awake?" Balthier jumped at the sound of Fran as she called from outside the door. The boy looked over to the clock to see it was already noon. By now they had probably already landed.

"Don't worry, I'm awake Fran," Balthier finally called back. Wiping the sweat from his brow he got up and dressed himself simply, quickly buttoning a shirt and slipping on his rings. He was finger brushing his hair when he walked out of the room. Even when he felt like a mess, he still had to keep appearance. Even though he had a feeling Fran knew he was in turmoil, plagued with nightmares and memories, he just didn't want to seems so weak to her.

* * *

><p>Fran wiped the grease from her hand onto a rags, wiping the sweat from her brow. She was tinkering around with some of the Strahl's mechanics while Balthier was out in town buying supplies. Balthier had given the nearly unrecognizable airship the name the Strahl, which meant beam of light in some foreign language he had once studied. She tossed the cloth down to Nono, a moogle they had found half dead traveling the desert. They had saved the poor creature in exchange for it's exceptional mechanical skills, which most moogles had, to help lighten the burden on Fran. Mainly she worked as her assistant. Outside of the engine room, Fran never saw the grey creature.<p>

She checked the clock nearby, for Balthier insisted on having clocks all over the ship for some reason, and noticed it had been nearly two hours since he left for town. By now, since they landed relatively close, he should be already back, or at least on his way. But even with her powerful ears she could hear him anywhere nearby. It was confusing at first, but then irritation set in when she figured he was probably out drinking at a bar or trying to seduce women, which he had been doing more of, even tricking them into his rented inn bed.

She was surprised at how Human she felt sometimes. To calm herself down and to rid herself of the nasty aroma of mechanical fluids, she drew herself a bath, letting her silver fan out in the warm water. Naturally, she stole some of Balthier's herbal soaps. She wouldn't admit it, but she really did love all of Balthier's soaps, which he had quite a substantial amount of. She loved the smell and the way her skin felt afterwards.

Alone, she must have been there at least an hour, occasionally listening for Balthier, but she never heard him. She sighed. Probably he had rented a room, too drunk to walk far or preoccupied sleeping with a stranger. She assumed he would spend the night. She wrung and towel dried her hair and flopped down onto her bed, not bothering to dress, though she didn't war much, and just lay sprawled in her bathrobe. To pass the time, since she didn't want herself to become aggitated with thoughts of where and what Balthier was doing , she tried to fall asleep, but failed. Fran decided to cast a sleep spell on herself instead, knowing the sleep would be longer and more satisfactory that way. She felt her lids grow heavy and she soon fell asleep, her chest rising and falling with her rhythmic breathing.

* * *

><p>The daylight had seeped in through the windows and warmed Fran's dark cheek, stirring her. She ran her fingers through her hair and twitched her ears, a habit she always had when she awoke. She must have slept the entire day. It was uncharacteristic of her, but it was welcomed after hard work and frustration. She slipped on her usual black attire and walked over to Balthier's door, knocking on the door with her knuckles. She didn't hear him stir and couldn't even detect him with her ears. Worried, she opened the door and walked in. The room was exactly how it was when Balthier hastily left yesterday. He wasn't laying in his bed, wrapped in his fine silk sheets, or fussing over his hair or earrings. He was nowhere. He didn't come back.<p>

She immediately felt panicked, a feeling she hated, not being in control and not knowing. She still couldn't even sense him anywhere outside the Strahl. Even if he did spend the night, he should've been back by was wrong, she could feel it in her bones.

She told Nono to watch over the ship and hurried off of the ship, bow strapped to her back, quiver beside. She didn't waste time running into town.

* * *

><p>AN: I believe Strahl is beam of light in German. I just wanted to add that. Originally, the memory with Analice was going to be excluded, but I added it last minute, just because I love young Balthier/Ffamran.

Anywho, I had some really important note to write here, but I totally forgot. Hm. I wonder what it was.

Oh I don't know why I feel like saying this, but I"M EIGHTEEN NOW! Well two weeks I've been, but I haven't been updating til today. My birthday was the first of February. I went to Barona casino, ate their extremely huge and delicious buffet, and won ten bucks for my birthday. It was totally wonderful!

Anyway, thank you for reading this story and sticking with it and please review if you can! I love you all! Til the next chapter! Ciao!


	9. Grey

A/N: Hey everybody! Another chapter is here. My friend Balthierfan6828, little Grey-san, makes an appearance for this and another chapter! This was hard for some reason to write. Whenever I wanted to say 'the brunette-', i paused realizing you're both brunettes. Well this chapter is dedicated to you and you're hopefully soon to be better health. Hope you like you're role. You are probably going to be quite ooc. I tried though!

Oh the trio of women. I think of every character, even the main ones, these went over the most changes. Originally they were much crueler, eagerly wanted to know Balthier's fate. I tamed them down a lot.

Well I hope you like the chapter and please please review! It's much appreciated. Thank you again!

* * *

><p>There was something ripping on his cheek that made Balthier finally wake up. Groggily, the man wiped away the sludge and sat up. His head ached, and when rubbing the back of his head he could feel a large bump from where he was hit over the head. He gazed about his surroundings, a little dingy and dirty cell with no windows.<p>

"You awake? Bout damn time." There was another Hume in the cell with him, a fairly tall man with short brown hair. He wore a black vest held by two silver clasps over his bare chest, steel sandals, and baggy grey pants held up with several brightly colored sashes. He had a single earring, a little blue gem, hanging from his right ear. Judging from his accent, but rather lax manner of speaking, the man was probably from Balfoheim, part of Arcadian territory which explained the accent. He extended a hand and helped Balthier, who was still a bit dizzy, off the ground. "Welcome to the Westersan's pretty lil prison."

At least Balthier now new where he was. There were no bars or even a door to their cell, just an open way into more of the prison. Balthier peeked his head out to see most of the cells had no doors at all and that the vicinity was quite large, having at least six tiers, them seeming to be on the third. A Seeq from across the way glared over at the two. The other Hume patted Balthier on the back.

"First time?"

"Yeah."

"Could tell. Name's Grey by the way. They got me for thievin over in Rabanastre. I messed up and stole some soldier's pouch. Wasn't too happy bout that. So what'd they get you for. With all that fancy wear you look more like a nobleman than a criminal." Balthier noticed the man rambled a bit, but he rather did enjoy the fact he wasn't alone in all this. He had heard stories about how terrible some of the prisons were, murders and rapes, so it put his nerves at ease slightly.

"I have been told that. Piracy is my charge," Balthier explained, leaning over the guard rail to see two tiers below. A green bangaa with heavy piercings and leather armors, a giant chainsaw like weapon over his shoulder, walked down below, holding a rather bloody Hume woman, three other bangaas following behind him. They disappeared out of view.

"If you're a pirate, your sure to be the best dress of em. Lived in Balfoheim for two years after living in Arcades, smothering city really, and most them are rather obnoxious and nasty burly," Grey laughed, glancing over at the Seeq, who was being joined by two other ones. Feeling uneasy, Grey poked Balthier's cheek. "Hey, wanna go check out the place?"

"There isn't much else to do, well is there?" Balthier followed Grey down metal stairs, leading to the bottom floor. He noticed there were several guards posted at huge steel doors that led somewhere off limits. The guns in their hands made them one's he did not want to particularly anger. Several inmates glanced their way, but other than that they were left alone. He glanced the other criminals over, ragged clothes and dirty, bloody flesh, horrid hygiene and rather unsocial attitudes. Balthier gave a smirk; seem he was the only one in here with any class at all. He was so engrossed in his observation, he had been ignoring all of Grey's explanations. He was greeted with a whack in the back of the head.

"You listenin to me...er...you never told me what your name was."  
>"The name is Balthier."<p>

* * *

><p>"Arrested?" Fran questioned, standing by an old items shop of the city. In unison, three women nodded. The blond one, hair tied up tight and curly, spoke up first.<p>

"Yeah, some guards surrounded im," she informed, smiling a little too much.

"They says he got some huge bounty on 'is head. Musta done somethin pretty bad," the red head chimed in, looking about, adjusting her shirt to show more of her chest. "You Viera got it soo easy I bet. Do you have sex with Humes though?" she commented absentmindedly, noting Fran's highly revealing outfit. If Fran didn't need them for information, she would have probably done some very nasty things to the trio of prostitutes. Probably involving maiming.

"One of them guards, he's a client of mine. He worked over in the Westersands, he does, in some prison underground. Your man's probably there if anything. Though I don't know where it is, just that it's somewhere near there," the one with long black hair said, sounding slightly more intelligent than the other two. Pity of her profession.

"If I was you, I'd get meself a new lover. Don't think it be very wise to waste time, even if he probably was your paycheck" the blond suggested. She started to laugh, snorting. "Though he was very pretty. I'm sures he'll be very popula."

Fran had enough. She gave a thankful nod which she did not mean, and muttered a silence spell under her breath and stormed away, on the verge of turning back and putting them out of their misery. Their panicking faces would have to suffice.

* * *

><p>AN: It took a lot to make them not Arcadian. They were supposed to be Dalmascan, hailing from somewhere near Nalbina. I dunno. I keep making them say love or poppet but it didn't seem to fit.

Anyway, a new chapter'll be up eventually! Thank you again for reading and please review!


End file.
